The present invention relates to the field of testing automotive driveline components. More particularly, this invention relates to a dynamometer and method for testing new, rebuilt, or repaired hydraulic torque converters used in automatic transmissions for automotive drivelines. The invention allows the torque converter to be independently flushed and tested as a component prior to its attachment to a transmission and final assembly with an engine to form the driveline.
Dynamometer systems of various types are well known and commercially available. However, a major drawback of conventional dynamometers is that they generally test the driveline as a whole or, in some cases, the transmission and torque converter together as a subassembly. This presents problems to those who manufacture, repair or rebuild torque converters, and even the final driveline assembler.
The manufacturing, repair and rebuild processes can leave contamination in the torque converter. The torque converter normally shares hydraulic fluid with the automative transmission. Therefore, contaminated torque converter can damage the transmission by contaminating it, possibly leading to failure of the transmission and driveline. When performance testing of the torque converter is not done until after its assembly into the driveline testing, removal and replacement or repair of a poorly performing torque converter can be troublesome, time-consuming and expensive. It is also more difficult at that point to isolate or determine the root cause of any performance problems observed. The performance problem may be coming from the transmission, the engine, or the torque converter.
It would be more efficient if the torque converter could be tested as a separate isolated component. Such separate testing capability for torque converters would greatly benefit automotive driveline manufacturers, original equipment manufacturers of torque converters, torque converter rebuilders, automotive service centers, and aftermarket manufacturers.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a dynamometer for testing hydraulic torque converters.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a dynamometer for testing hydraulic torque converters without attaching them to an automatic transmission.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an adapter assembly whose front portion is adapted to support and sealingly engage a torque converter and whose rear portion is adapted to connect to a loading device.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a dynamometer that can be adapted to test torque converters alone or as part of transmission assemblies.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a torque converter dynamometer that can be easily adapted for use with existing test stands and data acquisition apparatus.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
This dynamometer adaptation to effect a torque converter dynamometer will be capable of mounting on commercially available dynamometer systems, such as the EDECT Transadyne Test Stand or more preferably, dynamometer systems manufactured by Axiline Precision Products of Green Bay, Wis., U.S.A. Alternatively, the torque converter dynamometer can be constructed as a single, stand-alone or self-contained unit. The application will require an input drive motor or prime mover and utilize the existing commercially available pilot adapters, spools, spacers, and flexplates.
Each torque converter dynamometer requires an adapter assembly including an outer housing with seal and bushing to match the hub diameter of the converter, a stator (support) shaft to match the stator splines of the converter, and a turbine shaft to connect the torque converter turbine and a loading device. Some commonality of parts exists and will be utilized where applicable. These components can preferably be detachably installed onto a torque converter test stand or support frame within a short period of time to ensure minimal changeover time. The outer housing of the adapter assembly receives the hub of the torque converter and supports the converter around the stator shaft while it is moved from the load position into the test position and connected at the prime mover, which supplies the input drive. Concentric alignment should be built into the adapter assembly and the test stand as a whole. Once into position, the torque converter support frame or adapter will be latched into place with an interlock, prohibiting operation if not latched. Additionally the input drive should be interlocked to avoid rotation of the torque converter without first activating a pump that supplies fluid to the torque converter through fluid passages in the adapter assembly. The loading device provides the output load and can provide measurements of the dynamic torque.
In one manually-operated embodiment, the standard machine provides the measurements using analog and/or digital gauges and displays. The operator will be responsible for manually recording the required test points on a standardized form.
Computerized test control data acquisition can also be provided as an option utilizing standard data acquisition procedures and equipment. Sensors are connected to a computer and are used to generate various measurements, including input torque, output torque, stall point, input speed, output speed, speed ratio, coupling point, K factor, and outlet temperature at specified test points. Vibration will be monitored for abnormality. Through an attached printer, the computer can generate a printed report showing the measured or calculated values with an acceptance or rejection statement based upon pre-determined criteria to be established by the equipment user.